The blockage of human arteries can lead to a variety of serious medical complications. This is so because arterial blockages reduce blood flow through the affected artery and may result in damage to the tissue that is relying on the blood supply. For example, if the blockage is in an artery which supplies blood to the heart itself, a heart attack may result.
Such arterial blockages, which are also called stenoses, are typically caused by the build-up of atherosclerotic plaque on the inside wall of an artery. In fact, several such stenoses may occur contiguously within a single artery. This can result in a partial, or even complete, blockage of the artery. As a result of the danger associated with such a blockage, several methods and procedures have been developed to treat stenoses. One such method is an angioplasty procedure which uses an inflatable balloon to dilate the blocked artery. A typical inflatable angioplasty device, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,669.
Angioplasty balloons have enjoyed widespread acceptance in the treatment of stenoses. Recent studies, however, have indicated that the efficacy of the dilation of a stenosis is enhanced by first, or simultaneously, incising the material that is creating the stenosis. Consequently, recent developments have been made to equip angioplasty balloons with cutting edges, or atherotomes, which are intended to incise a stenosis during the dilation procedure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,024; U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,149 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,935 respectively describe an inflatable angioplasty balloon having a number of atherotomes mounted longitudinally on the surface of the balloon. Upon inflation of the balloon, the atherotomes induce a series of longitudinal cuts into the surface of the stenotic material as the balloon expands to dilate the stenosis. As a result of such cuts, the stenosis is more easily flattened, and the likelihood of damaging the artery during dilation is reduced.
It would be desirable to provide a stent and balloon combination which allows for controlled dissection of the cutting balloon and which allows for the deployment of a stent without having to first withdraw the cutting balloon. It would also be desirable to provide for a system including a cutting stent as well.
In addition to the above, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for readily providing an existing balloon with cutting blades.
All US patents and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72.